Challenges
This is a list of all the challenges of BFDI, BFDIA and BFB, as well as any Win Tokens won. Battle for Dream Island * Take the Plunge: Part 1: The challenge is to stay on a balance beam while also knocking off other contestants. * Take the Plunge: Part 2: The challenge is to sail across the Goiky Canal. ** Pin receives a Win Token for breaking the finish line ribbon. * Barriers and Pitfalls: The challenge is an obstacle course. After completing the course, contestants must fill their team's tank with water. ** Needle won a Win Token by finishing first. * Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?: The challenge is to complete a 20 questions test ** Golf Ball receives a Win Token for scoring the highest. * Sweet Tooth: The first challenge was to bake a cake, which would be judged. The second challenge was to eat 100 chocolate balls. ** The teams have to do a tie breaker. ** Pin wins her second Win Token for making the highest scoring cake. * Bridge Crossing: The challenge is to cross a bridge ** The teams have to do a tie breaker. * Power of Three: The challenge is to pass through three islands, but in teams of three. ** Pen, Eraser and Firey each get a Win Token for being the first team to finish. * Puzzling Mysteries: The challenge is to complete a very simple Jigsaw Puzzle. * Cycle of Life: The challenge is a relay race, where runners must carry someone on their back. * Insectophobe's Nightmare: The challenge is a 6-Legged Race ** Blocky gets a Win Token for rejoining the game. * Crybaby!: The first challenge is to fill a tank with tears from crying. ** The second challenge is a skiing contest. ** The third contest is a handstand contest *** Eraser gets his second Win Token for hand standing the longest * Lofty: The challenge is to stay afloat, using balloons, while also popping the other teams balloons. Teams Merge, Points Introduced. * A Leg Up in the Race: The challenge is to climb ladders and reach the top. * Don't Lose Your Marbles: The challenge is to find red balls and bring them to the Announcer. Maroon balls give you a 10 point penalty. * Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: The rejoin challenge is to pick up the most loaves of bread and put them in the contestant's respective basket. ** The second challenge is to jump hurdles. Each hurdle you jump over is 5 points. * Vomitaco: The contestants can choose between two challenges: Barf bag or Taco. ** The Barf Bag challenge is to float on a platform inside a giant barf bag, with each second equaling 1 point. ** The Taco challenge is to make a taco with ingredients, and the eliminated contestants will taste their taco. 10 points are rewarded per 1 like. * Bowling, Now with Explosions!: The challenge is a bowling contest. Contestants (with arms) bowl once to try and knock down as many pins as possible. For every pin knocked down, the contestant can subtract 30 points from any contestant's (including themselves) score. * The Reveal: The challenge is throwing frisbees in pairs of two. The Team who gets three successful catches gets points depending on how good they do in the challenge. If you don't finish the challenge, you receive a penalty of 1,000 points. *Reveal Novum: The challenge is a staring contest (recommended by viewer) Points are removed, Immunity mechanic added *Rescission: The challenge is a unicycle race. The first 3 people to finish the race gets immunity. Contest is moved to space due to budget cuts * Gardening Hero: The challenge is to get into a spaceship, while also not losing your immunity. Dying (among other things) causes you to lose it. Contest is moved back to Earth * The Glistening: The challenge is a long-jump. Whoever jumps the longest wins immunity. Announcer is replaced with Firey and Flower Speaker Boxes * Don't Pierce My Flesh: The challenge is, after a vote, to escape a volcano. ** The tie breaker is beauty contest. Announcer returns * Hurtful!: The challenge is a combination of all the 22 previous challenges. In order, they are: ** Go across the balance beam ** Choose a boat and sail across the Goiky Canal ** Climb the rock wall ** Pass the test ** Make a cake ** Go across the bridge ** Go across three islands ** Solve a jigsaw puzzle ** Run to the tree ** Do the three legged race ** Cry, ski, and do a handstand ** Float across with a balloon ** Climb the ladder ** Find a red ball ** Fill the basket with bread and jump over the hurdles ** Stand on platform above vomit and make a taco ** Knock down all 10 pins ** Catch 3 frisbees ** Don't blink ** Ride the unicycle ** Get in the spaceship and avoid lasers ** Do a long jump ** Escape the volcano The final 2 episodes have no challenge Battle for Dream Island Again * Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: The challenge is a tug-of-war over a big hole. * Get Digging: The challenge is to make Yoylestew. * Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: The challenge is to kill the bugs in glass boxes. * Zeeky Boogy Doog: The challenge is to build Dream Island, as the original one was bought by Leafy. * BFDIA 5: The challenge is to reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain. ** This episode was split into 4 episodes and a game, but each has the same challenge. Island Dream for Battle This season has had no challenges so far, and most likely won't due to the character-based plot rather than challenge-based. Battle for BFDI * Getting Teardrop to Talk: The challenge is to retrieve X's baskets and bring them back to him. * Lick Your Way to Freedom: The challenge is to free the contestants (who died in the previous episode) who are trapped inside jawbreakers. * Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: The challenage is to swing 50 times on their team swings. Category:Lists